


Bufflehead

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Crack, Ducks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley leaned forward on the bench, pointing across the pond. "Hey, look, a bufflehead!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bufflehead

Crowley leaned forward on the bench, pointing across the pond. "Hey, look, a bufflehead!"

Aziraphale frowned. "I think you've had quite enough, my dear."

The demon grabbed his wine bottle back. "No, really, it's a type of duck. The black and white one over there, angel, sssee?"

The angel looked. "Ah, so it is."

Crowley squinted at the duck from behind his sunglasses. "They usually only live in the States. I've never sunk one of those before." He rose and slithered (well, walked, but it sure looked like slithering) toward the duck. Aziraphale sighed and sent up a quick prayer for the duck before returning to his novel.

Glancing up, he saw Crowley...he couldn't possibly be cowering...walk toward him, wide yellow eyes pleading for help over the top of his glasses while a tall, dark man watched from the other side of the pond.

"I jussst got yelled at...by DEATH."

Aziraphale nodded serenely without looking up from his book. "Yes, Azrael always did like the ducks..."


End file.
